The Hunger Games: Catching the Mockingjay
by scentofaburningrose
Summary: As Katniss, Peeta and the others are 'rescues' from the second Hunger Games (Quarter Quell) Katniss learns that Peeta has been saved from the Capitol, since he's been captured by one of their Hovercrafts. The story continues after that, will they be thrown into another Games?
1. Chapter 1

1

As I open my eyes, I can see Haymitch dozed off in the chair at the end of my bed. I gaze up to the ceiling as if I can't remember where I am. It hits me when my mind is cleared. What is Haymitch doing here anyway? When I try to sit up, I feel something yanking on my arm. As I look to my side I see I'm hooked to machines. There is dripping a clear substance into my arm. I try to yank it out my arm a Haymitch stops me. "Wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart." He looks at me and his hand is wrapped around my wrist. I want to object but I decide it's a waste of energy. As I sit up for real this time I gaze around. I'm the only one in the room except for Haymitch. But I'm the only one in a hospital gown. My arm has a bandage on it, covered in blood. I try to take a look underneath the bandage, but all I find is nothing. Just a huge scar from where Johanna cut out the tracking device. That remind me, "Where's Johanna?" I ask, looking at Haymitch, locking my eyes on his, but he doesn't lock his on mine. "And where's Peeta? And Gale?" Those are the only three names I can speak out loud. The names that matter most to me, aside from Johanna's. "Haymitch?" I repeat as he stays silent. "We decided to rescue you first from the arena," he starts. My eyes are still locked on his, and he finally locks his on mine after what seemed like a long pause. "They were all in on the game," he continues. Before I can ask what he means, he continues, "Peeta and Johanna are captured by the Capitol."  
"What do you mean captured?" My face freezes. Every muscle in my body tenses.  
He starts explaining his plan, how the Head Gamemaker Plutarch was it on it. How Peeta and me were the only ones who didn't now anything about the plan. I thought Johanna tried to kill me, but all she did was save me. She also has been captured by the Capitol. I know that's not a good sign at all. I know Snow wants me dead and he will do everything in his power to succeed. After I pulled the stunt with the berries in the first Games, he has been determined to kill me off.  
I survived the Quarter Quell. I try to put the ends together, of what happened in the arena. I remember the gold wire Beetee had secured to the tree. The lightning tree. We figured out that the arena was a clock because Wiress kept saying 'tick, tock' over and over again. What I also remember is almost being washed out by the island where the Cornucopia was sitting on. We also figured out that each hour, there would happen something. We figured some stuff out, but since we never made it through the whole arena, some things are still unsorted. I remember the blood rain, the mutt monkeys, the jabber jays, the flood, the lighting tree, poisonous fog, insects and the still unsorted 'beast,' as we call it. I mute Haymitch out sometimes, trying to clear my thoughts. Trying to come up with an explanation, when Haymitch says my name. He must have thought of the fact that I wasn't paying any attention to him. "Katniss!" Hervaises his voice which snaps me back.  
He continues, it's been a few weeks since I've been rescues. He also tells me what I already knew, in the back of my mind; Cinna's dead. They'd beaten him half to death when I was in the tube underneath the arena. I can see myself trying to get out of it, without success.  
My mind goes back to the part when Haymitch says 'a couple of weeks.' "What do you mean a couple of weeks?" I ask him. My eyes are trained on his. It looks me dead in the eye. "Peeta has been in the hands of the Capitol since?" He answers my question by keeping quiet. "But, we got him out," he says. I don't know why he just told me this. "I want to see him," I utter. I don't wait for Haymitch to reply. I clear myself of all tubes and stand up. I slide down the bandage, since the bleeding has stopped. Why did they leave it on? Where's Prim? My mother? I don't pay attention to this right now, since I'm in the hospital, so they could've visited me when I was out. I can't remember having any nightmares, which I had ever since I got back from my first Games. I must have been a real pain, not even Haymitch wanted to deal with me, or Plutarch.  
I run down the hallway, running towards the screams. I register them as Peeta's. When I reached his room, I got called to a halt. "Forbidden." A guard stands in front of his door. "Let me in!" I shout. I see Haymitch has followed me. "They refuse to let me enter," I say. He grabs me by my arm and pins be down on one of the becnhes. "I told them not to let you in," he sighs. "The Capitol really worked their ways with him. He's not himself." He speaks in a calm voice. "Sweetheart, he has been hijacked. They gave him large amounts of tracker jacker venom." Before he can continue I cut him off. "The Capitol turned him in to a weapon, to kill me."  
"Yes."  
"What did they do to him? To make him hate me?"  
"They showed footage of you and him in the arena, the venom helped make the hate stronger." Every word Haymitch says hit in like a bomb. I'm not sure why, but it hurts. My mind of completely blocked. I can't even think straight. "Until we have worked out how to reverse it, you're forbidden to see him. The only way you can get a glimpse of him is through here." He leads me through a door a few meters away from Peeta's guards. The room I walk into is very bright. It has a large window. As I walk forward, I see Peeta lying in a hospital gown, strapped to his bed, screaming his lungs out. "Katniss! Katniss!"


	2. Chapter 1 Continue

"Peeta?" I whisper as I walk towards the window. The sight of him scares me. What did they do to him? Well, I know what, but why. When I stare out the window for a second, the thought hits me.  
"They want him to kill me," I say as I turn to Haymitch. When I look at him I see he has figured it out a while ago. "Yes, but we will do everything to stop that. Beete will make sure of it." He walks towards me and pads me on the back. "We will figure it out sweetheart." He leaves the room and I'm left alone. How on earth will they get him off the tracker jacker venom?  
I think back to the days of the Games. The way he kissed me. The day he told me he was in love on with me since the day he laid eyes on me. I know it's the venom, but I can't imagine he would ever be like this. As I walk to our assigned compartment I see Gale waiting for me. "How is he doing?" he asks. I sit down beside him and rest my head on his shoulder. "The Capitol wrecked him. They tortured him. Gave him tracker jacker venom. You should've seen him Gale." A tear escapes and rolls down. Gale catches it with his thumb. He knows I belong with Peeta, although I don't know it myself. He said to me that I only notice him when he's hurt, and he's right. I kissed him when he was hurt from the whipping. He kissed me before I went back in the arena. "I'm sure they want him to kill me," I say. I look up at Gale. "You really believe that?" he asks. I nod. "What else could be the reason?" Gale shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe they want to show you how much power they have, so you won't be the mockingjay and lead the uprising." He could be right, but something in me tells me he's not. "You should talk to Coin," he says. I look at him like he's crazy. "The president?" When people thought I was out, I heard every word they said to me. I know Coin is District 13's president since they moved under ground. "Maybe I should," I say and walk out of the room. "Wish me luck."  
As I walk to Coin's office, everyone is staring at me. I realize I'm still in hospital clothes, but right now, I don't care. Without knocking, I walk in to Coin's office. I see she has company, but that also does not bother me. "What is your plan with Peeta? And why is the Capitol trying to have me killed?" I know the answer to both questions, but I want to see how her mind works. "We will ask BEete to work on him, and I think you know the answer to your last question," she says. She looks at me, her eyes pinned on me. "I bet they will throw us back in an arena so he could kill me," I say. Coin looks surprised. "Why would they send you back to the arena?" she asks. I guess she's not as smart as they say she is. "Well, they pulled us out of an arena, and ever since the beginning of the Quarter Quell, they think it's my fault that the Districts…" She cuts me off. "Well, partially, it is your fault. You're the mockingjay Katniss, the people look up to you. But you must know you had nothing to do with it. You stand up to the Capitol. People want to be like you." Maybe she is right. Everything began when I held out those berries in our first Games. Everything continued when we were sent back to the arena because Snow wants me dead. He might not have said it to my face, but we agreed not to lie, and he held is end of the bargain. Maybe I should just join the uprising and kill Snow myself. That's when an idea pops into my head. They call me the mockingjay, so maybe I should act like one. Coin is still looking at me. Everyone in the room is. I fill the air with my words "I'll be your mockingjay, but I do have some conditions." Coin looks to the other people in the room. "OK," she says and assigns me a seat. I start to ramble "When the time comes that Snow throws me back in to an arena, you do everything to save Peeta. You also make sure my mother and Prim can stay here. There is no District 12 and I want them to be together. I want to exonerate all the other tributes of what they did. Even Peeta. He will not know what he's doing." I think. I want to see what's left of 12, so they need to let me go above ground. "I want to see what's left of District 12 and I want Gale by my side." I think of Prim and Buttercup, the scruffy old cat. If he's still alive, and I doubt it, he must be with her. "Prim's scruffy old cat Buttercup will live here if he's alive." There is silence, when I say my final request "And I will be the one who kills Snow." The silence is nerve wrecking, but I stand my ground. "Oh, one more thing, you will mention this to all the people of District 13, and 12." I await her answer. She looks mad. I know she's not happy with this. "Fine," she says, and I know she's not ready with what she wants to say. "If you fail to be the mockingjay, everyone will get punished for their deeds. When you die all agreement will be off the table." Those words shock me. What does she mean with 'when I die?'


End file.
